


【DV】白房间

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 专门堆pwp的合集。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. 无序间奏组曲

2d3v

“电击治疗能极大程度缓解你的病情，不用担心，我们可以慢慢来。”但丁说。他替维吉尔放好枕头，拉紧皮带，点上香薰蜡烛，加湿器开到适宜湿度，因此酒精气味一会儿就消失不见。男人一开始非常紧张，但丁安慰他，又注射一支麻醉剂使他镇静，之后拧开电击开关。

“你看，上周我们做的隔音是正确的。”他说。

维吉尔歇斯底里地叫喊，手指迅速向后弯折过去。电流每三十秒通过一次，他的头发很快散开，汗水把衣服湿透。但丁在椅子上坐一会儿就出去了，之后回来，手里拿着果汁和玻璃杯。“我遇见对面的邻居，她问你今天怎么没有出来散步，天气这么好。”他说，“我说你需要治疗，但之后很快就会好的。她的小狗真可爱，毛茸茸的，尾巴摇来摇去。你想要一条尾巴吗？”

维吉尔当然没有回答，他被电得抽搐不止，口水止不住地流下来。电流控制得当，他感到自己像在平底锅的黄油里翻滚的牛排，在将熟未熟间犹豫不决——空气里的焦糊味是真实的吗？他的头疼极了，头部的疼痛是最难忍受的，并非因为大脑感知到它，恰恰相反，大脑只是看着。在触不到的恐惧面前，大脑仅因为恐惧便疼痛不止。他开始呕吐，但丁便立刻停下电击。之前他因此窒息过。对方用冷毛巾替他擦脸，喂他喝些果汁，现在他的嘴里有诡异的甜味。

“今天到此为止吧。”

他被抱起来，抖落着站直了。维吉尔希望但丁至少能在浴室操他，因为他想上厕所，电击导致的勃起正好掐着他。行啊，但丁说，把他按在浴室地砖上，水开得很大、很热，这样他就不会听到自己是不是在哭。他被干得完全趴在地上，扒着玻璃门或湿滑的瓷砖，但丁在身后扯着他的头发用力操他。

“想起来了吗？”但丁问。维吉尔抓住一个沐浴露瓶子，他就顺势挤出许多来，借液体迅速粗鲁地撸动对方的老二，逼得维吉尔又喊又叫。

“我不是你的维吉尔。”他说。但丁看着他的侧脸说那真是奇怪，你们无论语气面容还是声音态度可都一模一样，现在也都硬生生憋着不哭。他让他把能射的都射出来，也没停下，终于维吉尔服了软，抖抖地说肚子实在装不下去。半魔起身给他让位置，看维吉尔挣扎着以一种滑稽的姿势碰开水龙头，把手指塞进屁股里。

这一天就算过去了。但丁能很轻易地在任何一个角落操他，即使维吉尔握着刀，刺猬一样竖起毛发。“别这样。”他说，一副很无奈的样子。在他看来对方不过生一场大病，细心呵护便可大病初愈，消失不见的记忆也将复原。他说他很有经验。

可怜的维吉尔无处逃离。有一天他终于钻空子跑了，一鼓作气一路冲到二百公里外。他稍微安心些，计划找机会在旅馆休息顺便取出屁股里藏太深的玩意儿，天知道他一路上受多少罪。他在前台接过房卡，转头就看见男人从前门进来，拔腿立刻就向电梯跑。进了房间他安心些，落上门链，在玄关喘一口气。也许是错觉，他安慰自己。

在他向屋内跨出第一步时跳蛋振动起来。维吉尔没忍住声音，但他很快捂嘴咬紧牙关，膝盖也本能地夹紧。他听见敲门声，脊背隔门板感受到那可怖的震动。“开门。”对方说。

维吉尔一动不动，听见什么咔哒的响一声，震动频率立刻提高几个档位。他像在门口摆弄玩具一样反复调整遥控器，直到门内传来扑通一声，门缝里传来细微的呜呜的声音。他刷开房门，看见维吉尔趴在地上。

他为他灌下药剂，就这样把他扔下回家去了。晚饭后两小时但丁听见卧室传来响动，维吉尔拖着插在屁股里的刀鞘出现，浑身上下都湿透了。

“我今天不会和你做的。”但丁说，“不舒服就早些休息吧，你累了。”

维吉尔抓住他的裤腿。  
“难受吗？我和邻居说一声，让她把狗借给你用吧，不过你要自己好好求它。”他说，轻轻踢开他的手。过一会儿维吉尔半挪半爬地扑进他的卧室，但丁从床上向下看。  
“你把地板弄得好脏。”他说。

维吉尔把阎魔捅进他的胸腔，但丁没有闪开，静静地看他动作。过一会儿他把它拔出来，擦干净，像竹签穿过肉块一样穿过维吉尔的手腕。疼痛的刺激让对方立刻高潮了。

“你想回去吗？继续和傻乎乎的弟弟玩你追我跑？”但丁拍拍他的脸，“成熟一点，维吉尔，你是个大孩子了。”  
“我会把你千刀万剐，”维吉尔喘着气，“总有、总有一天——”  
“那你可得加把劲儿了。”

他把年轻人绑在椅子上，仔细扎好，洗完手就上床睡觉。他睡得很香，梦见在披萨海里游泳。

但丁一觉睡到中午。起床后他很饿，洗漱完把剩下的面包牛奶全吃了。这时他想起维吉尔的事，就踱到椅子前看看情况。维吉尔显然熬过药效，颤抖也停止，正歪着头昏睡。  
他把手指挤进维吉尔的屁股里。年轻人醒了，疲惫不堪地看着他，脸上挂满自己射的液体。“够了。”他说，声音又低又沙哑。他的老二里委屈地吐出一点水，啪叽掉在地上。  
“想起来了吗？”但丁问。

维吉尔低头不说话，过了一会儿但丁意识到他哭了，哭得挺伤心，鼻子红红的。他把他抱在怀里，拍拍他。“没事的，没事的。”他说，“之后就好了，疯子通常都是很快乐的。”他亲了维吉尔的脸颊，把老二塞进去，年轻人就没声音了。


	2. Milky candy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dantes/Vergil

一开始有人担心敲水管的响声会引人察觉，但门早已锁上，这又是座废弃厂房，得走几百米远才能找到公路，老鼠都不屑来。他们把维吉尔铐在水管上操得哆哆嗦嗦的，好不容易站稳脚跟，抽插几下又被顶得提起。他努力挣扎，鞋尖踩在墙上。  
一开始他站着，慢慢跪下去、一点一点地丢下力气，最后连维持跪的姿势都无比艰难。魔人的老二很长，他被顶到肚子深处，刺激得干呕起来，刚好在张嘴时被撑开塞进一段性器。唾液把一切舔得濡湿。对方十分享受他颤抖的喉咙，慢慢让前端推进食道口，维吉尔哽咽得泪流满面。现在他看起来像被吊着，头朝后仰，重力逼他往人身上坐。他只能发出呜呜的声音。

有很多但丁。他们有时轮流来，有时一起，像挤海绵一样把水分从维吉尔身体里挤出去。他射出的精液粘在衣服、长裤、墙面上和地上，幸好没人强迫他舔干净。他含得下颌酸极了，射在他脸上的体液很黏，搭在头发和睫毛上。厂房有回音，听起来他叫得很大声：一开始是叫喊，后来被干得软了，就变成喘息。  
维吉尔的手腕在手铐里抖得厉害。他想握住什么，结果手指痉挛地捏在一起。但丁拆下他屁股里的塞子时所有人都听见响声，像拔下奶糖泡芙罐的塞子。他们把手铐解开，抱他起来，放在一张椅子上。他的四肢被绑起来。

“他的屁股都合不拢了。”  
“也许要大一点才能填满。”

第一个变成魔人的但丁走向他。维吉尔看见有他小臂粗细的一根玩意儿立起来，上面甚至也覆盖鳞片，而撸完几下后它膨胀起来。他低不下头，只知道一个坚硬的凸起撑开他的屁股洞，顿了一下，随后就不容拒绝地推进剩余部分。

他的脑海里浮现出被热铁撑破的模具。维吉尔双眼一黑，发现自己伸出舌头，喉咙里挤出许多古怪的声音来。最开始和但丁交配，他或许还能保留余力“应付一下”，可现在不一样。人类的身体无法承担恶魔的力量，他连最基本的又哭又叫都做不到，好像但丁不是在操他的屁股而是在操他的声带。他流很多眼泪，肚子被撑起一块。

旁边的男人伸手按压下去。维吉尔没按住哭喊声，他以为自己的内脏被全部挤进胸腔里去了。但丁抽插时把里面的肠肉也搅出来，粉嫩的，湿淋淋地流水。他的屁股把老二吸得很紧，因此让神经吃许多苦头，痛和爽几乎成为同义词。后来滚烫的液体射进来，他被灌满一肚子，又黏又稠，得灌肠清洗才能弄干净，在此期间他便没完没了地高潮。他的肠子以为刺激是高潮的一种信号，轻轻戳弄就刺激得人瞳孔乱转。

水流打在前列腺上的那一刻维吉尔失禁了，不过那时他没什么感觉。他被拖着提起来，又扔回椅子上。还有好多但丁等着操他，每个的老二都有他手臂粗。他被魔人化的但丁结结实实地干了好几天，嘴也没逃过，口腔内侧都是割伤的小口子。他被干得失魂落魄起来，不停地掉眼泪。

中途有人用烙铁帮他打上一个标记。

维吉尔在焦糊味里晕倒，他梦见自己骑着马狂奔，梦魔和水中的骏马一起把他拽入湖底，海草勒紧他的喉咙。醒来他发现自己正坐在但丁腿上，被握着腰，从上到下地插进最深处。他们给他穿了环，又系上银链，重物夹着挂在乳尖，他的胸部痛痒难忍。

“这是在帮你治疗乳头内陷呢。”但丁说。所以他的乳尖被揪出来，掐着金属扣，可怜地红肿着。但丁们有时候舔它，指甲扣进原本收缩的地方，揉捏维吉尔胀痛的胸部。

正在操他的但丁告诉他这里原本是奶牛场，角落里还堆放着荒废的挤奶工具。他们找到一个能用的，戴上手套，把罩口吸在肿得发硬的乳肉前。奶牛也是因为不停地交配才会产奶，有人说，维吉尔也许会有很多呢。

真空泵挤压一下，结果压出的是维吉尔的眼泪。他被操得服了软，只能通红着眼圈看一群小混蛋挤奶，可他的乳孔或许都没有开。挤奶无果后他们转而开始摆弄起下面的出水口，磨出枪茧的手指在前端滑动，故意用力摩擦挤出汁液，不装满一整只玻璃瓶不放他走。

“他好像只能干性高潮了。”

维吉尔的眼泪掉在地上。他想说够了，住手吧，他甚至愿意说求你，然而快感破坏了表达能力，他连哭得大声些也做不到。但丁捏住他的舌头轻轻向外拉扯，把玩它，抚摸尖尖的可爱的犬齿。

“你会不会学奶牛叫？”他问。

维吉尔的屁股被打了一巴掌。他叫不出来，就一直不停挨打，打得两边肿起来。别为难他啦，但丁说，终于从泥泞不堪的下半身里抽出来。他们带他去见给奶牛取精时用的机器，告诉他那么粗的一根机械棒会捅进奶牛屁股里抽动，刺激它，然后挤出那些有用的精液掉进桶里。  
“要是不听话就把你绑在那上面。”

维吉尔很听话。但丁们亲亲他，给他系上好奶牛佩戴的金铃铛，在他被操得发抖时，铃铛就响个不停。后来即使他们不在厂房里了，偶尔这铃铛还会被拿出来。  
但丁在维吉尔面前摇摇铃铛。男人猛地颤抖起来，并拢双腿，之后慢慢跪下去。之后但丁要是不允许他好好舔一舔老二，他会痛苦得哭起来的。


	3. 白昼序曲一号

3d5v

但丁把他的西装外套脱下来扔在椅子上，他就要爬起来，把它抖平整往衣帽架挂好。

“如果你想赚钱，”他说，“就要学会做好工作的边边角角。”这句话意有所指，所以但丁瘪着嘴一声不吭地开始脱自己的外衣，故意要丢在他的那件上面。维吉尔闻到油炸食品和蛋糕店里草莓圣代的气味，盖过他淡去的香水，逐渐成为房间的主导。他的衣物整齐收在一边，但丁的则乱七八糟堆在另一侧，书包还沾点泥水，毫不客气地扔在卧室的地摊上。维吉尔拉上窗帘，但丁就开始脱衣服，问他要不要脱他自己的。

“我习惯穿着做。”维吉尔说。赤裸让他很不自在也缺乏安全感，但丁说行，咚地往床上一躺，维吉尔就往他胯上骑，像牛仔跨上熟悉的牛犊。但丁拍他屁股，隔着西装裤子捏捏大腿。

“想想你的钱。”他说。

年轻人就把手撤回做投降状。他把长裤褪到膝盖位置，坐下去，身体顺势前倾握住但丁手腕。他习惯强势的角色，掌握说服对方的技巧，所以但丁的反应只是调整一下姿势方便他动作。

“你在哪做的润滑？”但丁问，“办公室。我们到这里前好像没有在哪里停留过。”  
“学会沉默这项美德对你有好处。”  
“好吧，好吧。”他说，“我能把领带扯下来吗，它蹭得我脸好痒。”

他稍微挣脱开，伸手把维吉尔的领带往下扯，结果顺势让男人也向前扑。“哎哟，不是故意的。”但丁赶紧辩解，露出年轻人最擅长的无辜表情。领带还抓在他手里，很滑，指腹传来凉的触感。他想象维吉尔一个人在盥洗室锁上门自慰，双腿敞开，咬着领带用手指进出自己的屁股或者撸那么几发，之后衣冠楚楚地从里面出来好像消失的时间是被用来做发型。他一兴奋就更硬，维吉尔看出端倪，毫不客气地用力夹他一下。

“我要萎了。”他说。

“那就穿好裤子出去。”维吉尔说。但丁想他平时应该经常锻炼，现在居然一滴汗也没掉，但他俩凑得太近，忍耐亲吻的冲动变得艰难。他闻见维吉尔的须后水和衣领上柔顺剂气味，瞥到被领口仔细保护的一截脖颈，维吉尔的领针在布料上留下细微痕迹。他仰头看男人专心致志地起伏，下沉时微微吸气，肠肉缓慢地吮吸取悦他的性器。他有自己的节奏，也把自己打理得清楚，即使作为被插入方也牢牢抓紧自己的缰绳。

“摸这里。”他说，但丁就得以松手抚摸男人的老二，挤出的水掉在西装马甲和床单上。他稍微用力在滑动时捏一下，维吉尔猛地吸气，整个人绷紧用膝盖夹痛对方腰侧。

“爽吧。”但丁低声说。他明白得寸进尺的绝妙分寸，讨好时不多不少，又有年轻人特有的厚脸皮，很快就像狗一样呼噜呼噜地蹭弄维吉尔手掌。男人把弄湿的下摆拉开一些，让但丁摸见凸起的下腹，他越下落，那轮廓就越清晰些。快点，他变得急切，让我射在你手上。但丁就加快速度，那些湿热的液体在掌心揉成泡沫咕啾咕啾响。维吉尔射了一点在床单上，剩下的慢慢流出，被但丁用餐巾纸擦干净。

“要我帮你清理吗？”他问，“内射自己弄还是有点麻烦。你好像不是很喜欢戴套。”  
“内射更爽。”维吉尔说。他变得沙哑，就着当前的姿势坐下，体液从肠道深处慢慢流出。但丁的手搭在他腰上，他牵起一只，眯着眼摩挲关节上的茧。

“如果我不付钱，你怎么办？”他说，“你有没有想过这个问题？”  
“那我就白干你一顿呗。”但丁说，“你真不想给钱也没事。”他一副“我理解你们社会人的辛苦义务劳动很荣幸”的表情，维吉尔一掌拍在脸上把它抹掉。他要起身，但丁把他拉回床上。

“再做一次嘛。”年轻人说。  
“我拒绝。”  
“免费的，免费的。”

维吉尔被推着躺好。他想看看对方到底能使些什么伎俩，因此并不反抗，让但丁把他的裤子扯下来放在地上。他的屁股很快被捅开，维吉尔抖了一抖，手抓住床板。

“快一点。”他说。

“你这语气像我的班主任。”但丁抱怨，“要多快？这样？”他试一试，维吉尔皱着眉头嗯了一声。其实他被捅得有点难受，但一种更甜美的感觉缓慢上涌，他有些恍惚，想着偶尔放松一次也未尝不可。但丁看他没说话，便更卖力地动作。

“怎么样，维吉尔？”他在耳边问，“说点什么。”

维吉尔向后仰。他想伸手捂住自己的嘴，但年轻人按住他，不依不饶地要撬出点什么。“告诉我吧，你在哪里给自己做的准备？”他问，呼吸舔舐维吉尔的鼓膜，“你会跪在地上扩张吗？手指可碰不到深处，这样你能满足吗？”  
维吉尔说不出话，他想摇头，可既然但丁干得他这么舒服，承认也许能令自己更好过些。他射了一次，但丁没有停下，前列腺液就断断续续地流出来。但丁握住它，快速撸动起来。

“住手，但丁……”  
“在你最舒服的时候？”

维吉尔发现自己的声音开始粘稠走调。他想要蜷缩在一起，结果是不自觉随着但丁手上动作挺腰。有什么要来了，他想，莫名的恐惧却憧憬着。但丁解开他的上衣，亲吻他，触碰滚烫的皮肤，胸口心脏从未有过地剧烈跳动。啊啊，维吉尔想，是什么？他抓不住自己，只能在陷入床垫时紧紧掐着但丁肩膀，他听到自己叫喊，颤抖着，忍耐到发抖不止。

“别说——”  
“我爱你。”

但丁亲吻他的嘴唇，所以维吉尔准备好的拒绝泡了汤。但丁把他的嘴唇亲肿，咬他，不讲理地用力操他，维吉尔睁着眼看天花板出现星星闪烁。我爱你，但丁不停地说，维吉尔一败涂地哼都哼不出声，但丁射进肚子里时他眼睛乱转，口水也吞不下去。他只记得但丁不停地亲他，叭叭叭，把老二射出的水往衣服上揩。

“钱包在抽屉里，你自己拿。”他想起来说了一句。  
之后但丁不依不饶地干到他服软，维吉尔不知道自己哪里出错了。


	4. 牧场与孕育生命的山羊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4d+2d/掉渣5v

维吉尔踩进屋里，他准备拔刀，但角落里冒出的人影把他按住。昏迷中他短暂地清醒几秒，意识到自己正躺在车后座，两个红色外套的男人在前排和雨刮器沉默对视，他把毛毯掀开，两人就回头看他一眼。

“感觉怎么样？”一个问，维吉尔本能要打，但魔力干涸让他变得脆弱。他很快被制服，副驾驶上的把他按回座椅，之后他又睡着了。

他在午夜苏醒，发现自己被牢固地绑在桌上，身旁整齐摆放许多手术用品。在他挣扎时副驾驶座的男人回来，戴着乳胶手套和口罩。“就一点小手术，对你来说不算什么。”他说，弹了几下手套。他用记号笔在维吉尔手腕和脚踝上坐好标记，另一个男人推门进来。维吉尔看看他，又看看身边的那个。

“我们都是但丁，称呼你随意。”后来者说。他给维吉尔喂了点血让他维持正常魔力循环，可惜后者极不配合，但丁就捂住他的嘴强迫他吞咽。维吉尔呛得很厉害，身上簌簌往下落粉。“我们得抓紧时间，他现在状态很不稳定。”先来者说，“唉，你没有买新的麻醉剂，之前的已经用完了。”

“那就这样吧。”

有人把音响打开。在舒缓的钢琴曲里他们切开维吉尔的脚踝，小心剪短一截跟腱，再把未知材料缝在创口上。剪的那一瞬维吉尔眼前一黑，他回想起蒙杜斯的改造，身体抢先一步切断感应开关让他成为旁观者，他很痛，但叫不出声。但丁们对他缝缝补补塞入填充物，最后面对面拿着手术刀打量他的胸膛。

“这个是几号了？”  
“四十八号。”

手术刀就切开皮肤。维吉尔看见自己血淋淋的肋骨和上面的裂纹，他的心脏跳得狼狈，血涌得到处都是。但丁给他的心脏作了标记，摸摸它。

“结束！”他愉快地说，笨拙地把伤口缝在一起，那里看起来像只别扭的蜈蚣，好在他用的线颜色很浅。另一个但丁轻轻把他的头向一侧掰，替他擦去口水和汗和眼泪，把冰凉的的液体注入颈动脉。维吉尔又热又冷，之后变得滚烫，但丁们每一小时进来看他一次，每次他都变得更软更粘稠。他以为自己是碾碎加奶油的土豆泥，开始说胡话，说自己要融化在地上，并大声呼喊但丁的姓名。  
“我恨你，”他说，“我诅咒你拥有与我相同的命运。总有一天我要杀了你。”

“他在和你说话呢。”一个但丁说。

“是吗。”另一个回答。他上前打了维吉尔一耳光让他安静下来，因为后者开始嘟哝想要交配，像发情期的山羊一样哼哼唧唧。在这时满足他会让维吉尔变成廉价的玩具，但丁们深有体会，玩坏过几个后他们就决定不再这样做了。他们叫了披萨和圣代边看边吃，欣赏维吉尔像被挤压的海绵不停出水。性欲激发的魔力使原本衰竭的身体逐渐充盈起来，这是个好兆头，大家都很满意。

“他看起来好像比之前年龄要大一些。”两百多岁的但丁说，另一个也表示同意。他们接触的维吉尔中罕有活过二十五岁，现在观察他生长后的轮廓令他们无比惊奇。

“我要死了。”维吉尔昏昏沉沉地说。不同类型的饥饿使他的内脏缩成一团，他疼痛难忍，隔一会儿就要呕吐一次，很快就电解质紊乱。这是最艰难的部分。之后的事他不再有记忆，苏醒时发现自己躺在沙发上，身上的魔力完全不听使唤。

“只是无法使用魔力而已，恢复力和其他能力还是你的正常水平，别担心，维吉尔。”但丁安慰道。他被打了一顿，却完全没有还手的反应，看起来甚至挺高兴。维吉尔破门而出，踏出事务所的第一步就像踩在电上，另一个但丁回来时就看到他软趴趴地倒在离事务所大门五米远的地方，浑身抽搐，水流不止。

“我想你应该长教训了。”他说。  
“去死。”维吉尔说。

他被就地干得挺惨，抬到室内已经精神恍惚。晚上有投诉电话打来质疑事务所虐待动物。“真不好意思，”但丁说，“它现在有点不服管教，新环境吓着他了。”维吉尔在电话几步远的地方惨叫，喊得声带出血声音变调，以为魔人把他的器官打成泡沫。  
等到两个但丁一起处理他，他就变得很听话、很乖巧，有时因为快感过载有点傻乎乎的。

白天他还是老样子。但丁们多数时候不在家，他在事务所左冲右撞寻找出口：这赌注风险极大，一旦失败屁股就要痛好几天。一次他突然掉进一个地下室，四周黑漆漆，他摸索着墙面往里走，用口袋里的打火机生火照明。他看见地上的锁链，随后是和他相同的脸。黑骑士呆呆地抬头看他，一只眼眶里有古怪的乳白液体流出来。他显然在孕育什么，胸部和肚皮都鼓鼓的，安静地坐着。在他身边有几排柜台，上面整齐码放着许多玻璃罐子。  
维吉尔凑近看，发现那是洗干净、抽离血液的心脏，每一个上面都做好了标记。这是他之前的所有维吉尔的归宿。

维吉尔感到恶心。没等他多加思考身后手电筒的光束就盖过火苗，黑骑士猛地蜷缩在一起，他被打了一拳，粗鲁地扯回地面上。现在他知道但丁每周一次的出门是为了丢弃失败的新生儿，他无比悲哀又怒火中烧，咬断伸进嘴里的所有手指，所以但丁给他注射许多药，让他回到软弱可怜的躯壳里。  
维吉尔觉得自己简直是世界上最好笑的笑话。

过一会儿但丁把他提起来。他的屁股合不拢，液体滴滴答答落在地上。他被拖到一个玻璃缸前，里面触须缠绕的胚胎睁开眼，好奇地打量眼前。  
“这是迄今为止最成功的一个。”但丁说，“睁眼看看你的孩子，这就是你渴望的力量。”

维吉尔贴在玻璃上。长着羊角的章鱼一样的胚胎突然冲出水面，抓住他的头发把自己往口腔里送，维吉尔被噎住，随即窒息，他已经没有力气把胚胎取出来。濒死感让他失禁了。胚胎顺着喉管下移，钻过许多器官直到在温暖合适的腔体里安家，之后便安静下来。

“他选择了你。”一个但丁欣慰地说，“过去有许多的维吉尔在这一步被杀死，也许有时你无法承受你想要的力量。恭喜你。”

维吉尔打了个哭嗝。他感觉自己像活活吞下一只插满碎玻璃的生章鱼，他的喉咙好疼。但丁喂他喝蜂蜜和热牛奶，帮他清洗干净，他才觉得好过些。

很快他的肚子就大起来，胚胎下沉挤压到前列腺和膀胱，他的日子变得愈发艰难。但丁为他指检时维吉尔被刺激得翻起白眼。他不止一次以为自己要死了，结果还是没有。  
“我们都死不了的，看看我。”二百岁的但丁说，“你还能活好多好多年呢。”

维吉尔难过地流下眼泪。

生产那天并不太顺利，维吉尔的反应很强烈，胎儿体积又很大，他们只能选择剖腹产。维吉尔已经分不清痛苦和快感到底是不是一体，他听到自己喉咙里挤出许多奇怪声音，像溺水者最后的呼救。他已经哭不出来了。他开始希望母亲一开始就只生下但丁而不要生下自己，这样他就不用受就这么多罪，但丁也能成为一个快乐的傻瓜男孩，他们都会活得很幸福，不用像现在这样受苦。他在昏昏沉沉里瞥见一只黑漆漆的东西被扯出来，但丁轻轻拍打他脸颊，给他看分娩出的胎儿。

“像只山羊。”维吉尔说。

他伸手抚摸山羊黑色的毛皮，它湿漉漉的，很快裂开，露出里面人类模样的皮肤。他们发现山羊皮里裹着一个婴儿。直到头部裸露出来，婴儿才开始哭泣。这就是他的黑山羊。

“黑色的毛皮。”维吉尔喃喃道，“他会被称作尼禄。”


	5. 糖纸下会有什么？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5dv，性瘾描写

当他意识到那已经成瘾的时候他的屁股早就能熟练吞进手臂粗的道具，有的震动，有的布满凸起像章鱼触须。他想这似乎并没有什么不好，把东西拔出来，又打开网页买新的。维吉尔在市区租了另一间房子，不宽敞，床与墙的距离勉强能塞进一台活塞运动机器，当然没刷但丁的信用卡。他的弟弟有猎狗的直觉，上次拎着包装盒碎片问他怎么想起买计生用品。

“发错了。”维吉尔镇定自若地回答。他的手里还捧着诗集，因此但丁轻易相信他，忽视他微弱的颤抖是由于某件物品持续的震动。它们有时电他，而维吉尔学会保持冷静，一脸严肃地去浴室换上干燥洁净的新衣物，洁癖则掩饰过分频繁的换衣频率。他的衬衣经常汗湿，皮裤在液体润滑下紧贴腿根，好在一切有长大衣遮盖。他相当愉快地接受这个事实，也适应含着什么的同时屠杀恶魔。

他想这与年轻时的性爱有关，当但丁给予他过分的刺激与快乐，他的大脑便调高阈值等待更多，没想到那一次是仅有的施舍。之后他掉下魔界、装进密封容器里冷却，长久禁欲使他以为自己不再需要愉悦，但假象轻易被摧毁。维吉尔知道自己仍然渴望粗暴对待，渴望但丁毫不留情地使用他像操一只廉价飞机杯，他的身体隐忍发热，始作俑者却坐在一旁悠闲地吃披萨。他克制地怒火中烧，当晚用情趣用品店的商品把自己摆布个爽；这当然不错，但看起来有些杯水车薪。他的屁股有和他的主人同等的野心却没有耐性，强迫半魔不停加大剂量喂饱自己的欲望。

一开始他能用手，后来便需要道具协助，再然后过低的电流已起不了作用。他躺在出租屋的床上喘息，攥着湿漉漉的褶皱床单，过了一会儿才想起这里的隔音也许并不好。

但那没有妨碍他在向炮机分开腿时调高档位。机器恪尽职守，维吉尔爽得眼冒金星，看见自己的肠肉被打成嫩粉红色，泡沫从边缘溢出来。道具很粗，他的屁股开始疼痛。

一开始不是这样的。那会儿但丁骑在他背后，打他，两人都流数不尽的鼻血。他骂他是最下作的渣滓，败类，和兄弟乱伦的混账，而但丁负责用行动把剩余的脏话掐灭在喉咙里。他被操得挣扎，痛和快感令他喊叫流泪，他渐渐没了脾气，但丁却兴致高昂地翻弄他好找一些隐秘的位置，并且不遗余力地继续揍他或虐待他的性器。最后他一败涂地，狗一样地伸出舌头讨饶，每动一下都有液体从孔洞里挤出来。维吉尔以为自己变成对方叼着的肉，他被钉着，甩动起来，呕出吞不下的精液，为了解脱甚至可以喊对方主人。那确实撑大了他的胃口，因此之后人类的普通性爱令他感到十分没有趣味，倒是国家公园里交配的狼群显得活泼可爱。他看着母狼被公狼的结拖拽着跑，颤巍巍地，想象自己一样挂在但丁尺寸惊人的老二上。

当晚维吉尔收到新买的拉珠，一长串里每一颗都圆润饱满，甚至提供不同档位震动服务，附赠加强感官刺激的薄荷油。那确实是无与伦比的体验，当他在化学成分的鞭笞下绷紧身体、试着拉出它却忘记速度时，前列腺传来的强烈刺激直接让他趴在床上。他缩得太紧，最后一颗卡在穴口，僵持也碾压脆弱的敏感点。维吉尔在模糊视线里看见魔力失控的长尾耷拉在角落，他勉强支撑起自己，抬腰让屁股抵在身后的机器前端。  
他的直肠变得松软，令人担心会像破玩偶一样塞不进棉花，好在半魔体质体贴地替他收拾残局。无论他是被搞破屁股、大腿抽筋还是因为射太多而腰酸背痛，第二天都能体面地出现在事务所饭桌上，面色红润，姿势优雅。

他一边暗自庆幸但丁对此一无所知，一边又忍不住细想对方发现后的反应：最好能勃然大怒，当场魔化然后把他操得服服帖帖，连自己的名字也拼不对。他为自己的想法感到羞耻，又忍不住回味，活像触电上瘾。

那一天很快就来。

维吉尔站在出租屋前，发现门没锁，虚掩着一条缝里传来光亮。他很快意识到美梦成真，兴奋得脊椎发麻手发颤，继而涌现出尖锐的嘲讽和傲慢来：看哪，你需要这么久才能发现我肮脏的秘密。他昂首挺胸走进去，但丁坐在床边抬头看他，手里还拿着杂志。

“我向邻居问了住址。”他说。对方听到他的描述后撇撇嘴，露出一个复杂的笑容来：啊，你指的是那个银色头发的婊子。他叫得太大声，整栋楼都默认这男人接客卖身，估计付点钱就能随便内射。但丁痛心疾首，为他不存在的声誉扼腕叹息。

“我不在乎。”维吉尔说。  
“我在乎。”但丁回答，“过来。”

他依祈使句靠近，刚被触碰便兴奋地打一个冷颤。但丁解开他的大衣纽扣，随后是马甲、衬衫，直到细长的银色乳链暴露在空气之下。他像是小小地震惊了一下，过一会儿才继续解兄长的皮带。维吉尔一动不动地站着，盯着他的鼻尖，在被刮蹭时没忍住高潮。

“你屁股里塞了东西？”但丁问，“几个？”  
“三个。”维吉尔晕晕乎乎地回答，“震动棒和……跳蛋。”

他蹬下长裤，在床上跪趴好让男人把它们取出来。但丁一定没修剪指甲，搅动时挤出很多水，维吉尔回头看他的脸。“趴好。”他说，从外套口袋掏出绳和口衔，把他打扮成一只温顺的马驹，最后用布条蒙上眼睛。但丁的脚步声时近时远，之后传来瓶盖打开的“啵”的一声。

维吉尔意识到那是他的薄荷油。但丁把剩下的整瓶灌进身体，塞上肛塞，把他乱动的双手铐在床头。之后他竟然推门出去了，留下维吉尔一个人在床上猛烈挣扎，惨烈得像被活活解剖。这在一定程度上倒安抚了他的躁动。但丁永远有很多新花样，他会喂饱他，让他们都快快乐乐。维吉尔感到自己流了很多水，眼睛和嘴和下身都是，他呜呜地叫，肠道则卖力吸收每一点薄荷液体把神经碾成一摊烂泥，针刺的疼痛过去后是无止境的痒。

他像在壁炉里仔细烧烤，浑身发热，每一片骨髓都开始嚎叫：他想做爱，想被捅得腿都合不上，他的脑子好像被薄荷油烧坏了，逼得他卖力摩擦身下可怜的床单直到一动也不能动。现在他既想把但丁砍成碎屑又巴不得他赶紧回来操他，肛塞早就滑得脱出来，现在他只能和空气交配。

他等了十几分钟，或者几小时，像恐龙终于等来流星雨。但丁吃饱了晚餐，现在满足又惬意，翘着二郎腿欣赏老哥抽搐。他取出口衔使维吉尔有能力回答问题，然后询问他想知道的一切：什么时候开始？一周几次？用什么？和我出去的每一次都这样吗？然后他在床边坐下，胯贴着维吉尔的脸。

“做得好我就操你。”他说。

维吉尔从没有如此费心地舔过一个男人。尽管牙根发软，他还是仔细含进整个部位，用舌头认认真真吸吮洞眼，感受那玩意儿在他喉咙里硬成一把刀。在他下颌脱臼前但丁及时抽出来，帮他擦擦嘴，绕到他身后去。维吉尔兴奋得手指颤抖，气管咕噜噜地响，像对针筒撸起袖子的可怜人。这会儿他才感到自己饿坏了，饿得心里痛楚胃也揉成一团，然而但丁似乎有些话要说。

“我买了些隔音板。”他开口道，“你来之前我忙着贴它，可累人了。”

所以他毫不客气地拿真魔人的玩意儿操他。那可比道具或者其他任何东西粗深得多，维吉尔当时就双眼后翻，接着被按在床上干得没一点声音；他还在呼吸，但也只是呼吸而已，呼哧呼哧像破风箱抽气。但丁扯他的尾巴让他不要向前爬，夹紧屁股，一点不留情地冲撞结肠乃至更深的地方。维吉尔以为自己就这样死去，结果之后又醒来发现自己竟然还在挨操，区别是叉开腿被但丁抱着，软趴趴的性器随动作左摇右晃。他的胸肿得很厉害，被掐红了，乳链捏在男人手里用力地拽。

“你该早点告诉我，”他听见但丁说，“不然也不会把自己弄成这副样子。”他的肚子鼓鼓的，凸起的轮廓被震动棒顶住，里外来回折磨。

看看你成了什么样子，维吉尔。

如果有镜子，维吉尔会看见自己眼中粉红色的光。他一句话也无法说，但感到非常、非常快乐，生理与心理上都是，满足蜜糖一样淹没他，包裹住小小的蚂蚁成为琥珀。他知道自己再没有可能戒断性爱，但将拥有长久的安慰，会永远享受幸福。追求幸福怎么会有错呢？他变得快乐，喜欢被亲吻和揉捏。他被塑造成一个崭新的快活的人。

但丁短暂放他休息。他喝一点水，嘴里塞进一块牛奶软糖。维吉尔感到自己像糖块一样融化，拉扯着，慢慢流出乳白色的内芯汁液来。


	6. Aphasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3dv。

“你一点反应都没有，”但丁说，“这是我的个人表演吗？还是说你不在乎？无论怎样你都一声不吭，简直像他妈的一条案板上的死鱼——有意思吗，维吉尔？把我晾着？说句话，不然我就走了。”

他一把掀开维吉尔头上的被单，试图抓住对方头发让他翻面和自己对视。维吉尔开始挣扎，两人狼狈地打了几秒，向前扑倒时老哥喉咙里挤出一声苦闷的喘息。

“棒极了，这是你今晚第一句话。”

“闭嘴，但丁。”

“我偏不。”

他的孩子脾气死灰复燃，于是骑上来，像骑上一头凶猛的牛，一边把手指塞进维吉尔嘴里去。“你-休想-再-闭嘴，”他说，“我今晚就要让你声带出血。”

“那你试试吧。”维吉尔说，一副死猪不怕开水烫的神情。但丁撬开他的嘴，把皮带塞进口腔勒好，像套上古怪的马嚼子，维吉尔没吞下的口水流出来。他被迫张着嘴，和牙科诊所里等着拔智齿的可怜病人没什么两样。

但丁操进他屁股里。

维吉尔抖了一抖。肌肉收缩让但丁知道对方确实有反应，他慢慢打进去，感到括约肌强硬地扯住他，拔出的动作变得吃力。动了几下后他在维吉尔屁股上甩了一巴掌，被夹得很痛，仍然没听见一点声音，他感到很挫败。  
“好吧，好吧，你真的非常难伺候。”他说，手向前摸到维吉尔的老二用力撸起来。他听到维吉尔开始吸鼻子，因此得到鼓舞似的兴奋起来，更加卖力地揉捏，好长一会儿都没停下来。最后是维吉尔有点遭不住，毕竟那里撸久了疼，他又射了很多，搞得到处黏糊糊的。他想说话，舌头被皮带压着一动不能动，只能发出弱智一样的啊呜声。

维吉尔就不说话了。人撸多了没力气，他耷拉着脑袋趴在床上，感到但丁把他的下半身抬起来，腿往外掰，吭哧一下就冲到底。他的肺差点被捅出来。维吉尔扒拉着床单想缓一缓，结果下一次抽插又是一肚子，第三次也是，第四次也是，让人以为但丁是在干他的内脏。这几下就让他爽得双眼发白，但他讲不出话，但丁以为没反应，更卖力地往里捅。他听到响亮的啪啪啪啪的声音，肚皮鼓起的地方抵在床单上。维吉尔想抓住床单把头埋在里面，就像他过去每次都会做的那样——装作一只鸵鸟，这样但丁就看不见插在沙子里的那部分是什么表情。他并非不愿意开口，只是没有余力，感官震颤让神智在失控边缘摇摆。

射空前列腺液后，更可怕的干性高潮吞没了他。

维吉尔的尾椎又麻又痛，但丁狠命敲打它，叮叮当当，把快感和热流扎在神经里。他像夜晚被手电筒惊吓的青蛙一动不能动，但丁轻易抓住他，把他操得人仰马翻。现在维吉尔开始耳鸣了。但丁扯掉他手里的被单，抓住手腕猛地把他向后拉。咚！维吉尔眼冒金星，热乎乎的肠液涌出许多。他开始想要让但丁停下，因为在无休止的冲击里他开始无法呼吸，也许但丁操坏了他的肺，或者把其他器官挤进了胸腔。他向后伸手，却被误认为是一种抗拒，但丁下定决心要给他好看。维吉尔被打肿屁股，任凭但丁在肠子里痛快地捅来捅去。他想起有人说过高潮是一次小死亡，显然但丁已经杀死他无数遍，断头的刀刃依然雪白发亮。

“你是真的铁了心要和我作对吗？”但丁问。他掐住维吉尔的腰，知道对方身体抖得已经马上要崩溃。他只是想听对方服软，结果维吉尔就是不肯给他机会，这让他很委屈。好吧，他说，那我不客气了。

他把维吉尔的头按在床里噗嗤噗嗤地干他。维吉尔一点也不挣扎，又乖巧又安静又听话，他就高高兴兴地按自己地节奏一顿好操，心满意足地射了老哥一肚子。他感觉心里平静多了，美中不足是像在和飞机杯交配。想到这里他又来了气，立刻又把老哥干了一顿，维吉尔撅着屁股陷在床垫里，听起来只有出的气没有进的气了。

“你还真倔。”他嘟哝着，把皮带解下来，上面都是维吉尔的口水。他把他翻过来。

维吉尔半睁着眼。说不好他是否还醒着 ，因为但丁看他现在完全是一副爽过了头的表情。他被刺激得流了很多眼泪，眼球向后翻，脸颊又烫又热，怎么摇晃都没反应。在他操进去的时候维吉尔啊了一声，很微弱，头跟着向后倒。他收不起自己的舌头，它跟着在嘴边晃来晃去，口水滴得到处都是。

但丁愣愣地看着他，怀疑自己把老哥操傻了。拔出来时他速度太快，噗嗤一声，体液就从合不上的洞里流出来。维吉尔跟着哼哼一声，不声不响地就晕过去了。


End file.
